Ruby Rose VS Ichigo Kurosaki
Ruby Rose VS Ichigo Kurosaki is ShadowKaras' 4th off-season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Ruby from RWBY and Ichigo from Bleach. Description Battle of the monster slaying heroes! Who will win between the leader of Team RWBY and the Substitute Soul Reaper? Battle Emerald Forest, 3:00 PM Ruby sliced up multiple Beowulfs, the Grimm's corpses fading as she hacked through them. She was honing her skills as a Huntress by fighting the numerous Grimm that populated the Emerald Forest. As she turned to attack an unusually large Ursa, the bear-like beast was cleaved in half from behind by a sword that was colored black and white. Hoisting the blade over his shoulder, Ichigo Kurosaki faced Ruby. "That. Was. So. COOL!" yelled Ruby. "Can you fight me now? I wanna see that cool weapon in action!" "Alright, let's do this!" replied Ichigo, lifting his sword and getting into a combat stance. FIGHT! 60 Ichigo swung Zangetsu and collided with Crescent Rose. Both massive blades struggles against the other without giving way, until Ruby activated her Semblance and rushed forward, the sudden boost of speed pushing Ichigo away. Ichigo blocked two scythe slashes and used Shunpo to move away, but Ruby countered by morphing her scythe into a rifle. Dust-enhanced bullets flew at Ichigo. The Soul Reaper ran and dodged the bullets, then gathered reiatsu into his blade and swung down, creating a wave of dark spiritual power. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ruby barely dodged the blast, allowing Ichigo to move up close and land a solid hit to the chest. 50 Ichigo swung again, but Ruby was gone, having used her Semblance to zoom away. She circled Ichigo multiple times, moving as a red blur, going fast enough to create a small whirlwind! Ichigo and multiple branches were caught in the cyclone, and as Ruby slowed, Ichigo fell. Ruby struck him with Crescent Rose and fired a bullet, sending Ichigo crashing to the ground. Ichigo got up, and saw Ruby spinning and swinging her scythe like a crimson whirlwind of death. Ichigo managed to raise his zanpakuto and block the scythe, stopping Ruby's spin. 40 Ruby continued the attack, dropkicking Ichigo away and shooting more bullets at him. Ichigo batted them away with his sword and fired a Getsuga Tensho, but Ruby dodged again. Damnit, she's fast!' ''Ichigo thought. He used Shunpo and appeared in front of Ruby, then smacked her across the face with the handle of Zangetsu. Ichigo followed up with six powerful slashes, and a Getsuga Tensho, which was anticipated and dodged. Ruby used her Semblance and sped away, out of Ichigo's sight. 30 Ichigo scanned the area, looking around for a sight of his opponent. A bullet grazed his shoulder, and he winced in pain. Another bullet came, and it was dodged. Before more shots could be fired, Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho in the direction the bullet came from, which destroyed a tree and caused Ruby to fall from her sniping position. Ruby rose to her feet, shooting at Ichigo in an attempt to keep him away. Ichigo's Shunpo allowed him to dodge and close the distance, meeting the Huntress in close combat. 20 Ichigo attacked first, with a powerful overhead strike. Ruby countered by dodging and swinging the scythe at Ichigo's side. Ichigo used the blade of Zangetsu as a shield, the flat part of his sword blocking Crescent Rose. Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into a gun and fired multiple shots point blank, which seemed to finish off Ichigo, multiple wounds being opened in his chest. Ichigo released a Getsuga Tensho from Zangetsu, knocking Ruby away. Winds began to swirl around the Substitute Soul Reaper, as Zangetsu transformed into a thin and sleek black katana, and his robes were replaced with a dark coat. "Bankai!" 10 With far greater speed than before, Ichigo rushed Ruby and struck like a viper. Even though his sword was smaller, the force behind the blows had increased by a great amount. Crescent Rose was unable to fight off Tensa Zangetsu's sword and was knocked out of Ruby's hands. Ichigo sped up even more and struck Ruby from all directions, great damage being done to her Aura. As Ruby fell to her knees, Ichigo fired a final Getsuga, which finished Ruby off and knocked her out. '''KO! This melee's winner is.....Ichigo Kurosaki! Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs